Conventionally, video-on-demand (VOD) purchases are an all or nothing approach. The viewer has a choice of purchasing and viewing an entire movie, or not purchasing the movie at all. With conventional systems, the user is not provided flexible viewing options. For example, the user is not able to do such things as take a sneak peek of a new movie or view a portion of a favorite movie. Also, conventional systems may limit the options of a user who may enjoy a particular scene or scenes from a certain movie, but does not like the movie in its entirety. With conventional systems, the user is limited to an all-or-nothing approach and is not given the option of purchasing video content in less than its entirety.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.